1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information management method for use in an information management system that collects and manages log information regarding a registered appliance of a user and, in particular, to an information management method for registering an appliance having log information to be collected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, connection of home appliances, such as household appliances used in daily life (e.g., household affairs) or audio visual (AV) appliances, to a network has been studied. Home appliances having networking capability are sometimes called “network-connected home appliances” or “smart home appliances”. Smart home appliances have, for example, Internet connectivity capability and can send and receive information via the Internet.
In the coming years, a plurality of smart home appliances are used in a house, and the smart home appliances are likely to be connected to a home network (a home LAN). Connection of the smart home appliances to a network allows users to receive a desired service from a manufacturer or a service provider via the network.
To receive such services, a user needs to register information about themselves in a server of the information management system of a manufacturer or a service provider that provides services together with the information about the smart home appliance that the user owns. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-53698 describes a technology for simplifying the input operation performed by a user.